To Take Away Who I Am, Is To Take Away My Mask
by Talented Torture
Summary: (finished) Rated R just to be on the safe side...Aya has been kidnapped, and is finally found and brought home, however not exactly in the condition anyone was hoping for...mentions of rape...please R&R its a better story than it sounds like...REALLY!


"Omi?" the teen sniffled and turned around in his bed. "What?" he asked failing miserably to sound…not upset. "Oh Omi…"said Ken walking into the room. He put his arms around his friend and let him cry onto his shoulder for a while. "Omi he'll come home…I just know he will…Aya would never give up on us."  
  
"I love him Ken! I love him so much! I cant get this picture of him dead in an alley somewhere out of my mind! Please make it stop!" Omi sobbed. "Omi… come on lets go downstairs and get some dinner before Yohji eats it all ok?" Omi let go of Ken and curled back up on his side. "I'm not hungry Ken. You go ahead." Ken opened his mouth to protest but he could see Omi was comfortable and looked sleepy so he got up and quietly left the room. Ever since Aya disappeared two days ago Omi had stayed up all day and night to guard the phone. It was good that he could finally get a little sleep for a while.   
  
Two hours later the sun had set and Yohji and Ken were preparing themselves to go out and look for Aya. Again. But before they left Ken trudged up the stairs and shook Omi awake. He hated it but he needed to be awake while they were gone. "Omi?" the teen slowly awoke and Ken looked down at him. "We're going to look for Aya, come downstairs and sit by the phone in case we find anything. We'll be back…ok?" Omi yawned and nodded sitting up.   
  
With that Ken came back downstairs followed by Omi and he left with Yohji as soon as the boy was planted by the telephone.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi's eyes opened and he looked up at the clock. Four hours had passed since Yohji and Ken had left. The blue eyed boy sat up in his chair. "Maybe I could go upstairs and catch a little nap. Ken stayed out searching with Yohji all night last night… They probably wont be back for hours yet' Omi thought. He stood up from the phone table and trudged up the stairs.  
  
No sooner did Omi's little head hit the pillow did he hear the front door downstairs swing open and bang against the wall. Hard. Loud sounds of screams, grunts and crying filled the entire house. "Let me go! Put me down! ARGH! AH! P-Please!" Omi couldn't tell who the voice belonged to…but whoever it was, was in serious trouble. "Omi ran to his closet and grabbed his crossbow, then ran down the steps.   
  
He slid to a stop in the middle of the living room doorway thanks to his socks, but what he saw made him lower the crossbow and totally freeze.   
  
Yohji had just lain a bloody, bruised Aya on the fold out couch bed. Aya's eyes were closed and he had his right wrist draped over his eyes, his left hand was lying limp by his head. Aya was panting heavily and trembling about the same degree. He was obviously in some serious pain. "Ken we've gotta stop his bleeding…go get the med kit."  
  
"SHI NE!! You're not gunna TOUCH me!" Aya let out a strangled whimper and let a few tears fall from his eyes. His trembling increased and there was a sudden loud crash in the doorway. Omi was standing there his crossbow lying dropped and forgotten at his feet. "A-Aya… Aya! What happened to him?" Omi said as the tears began to flood from his eyes. "What happened! What happened?"   
  
"Omi…Go to bed…He'll be ok. " Ken said. "Ken…" Yohji said softly. He didn't really want Omi to hear this part. Ken looked at the honey colored blonde. He was sitting on his knees in between Aya's legs. "What?"  
  
"He's…been…." Yohji stole a quick glance to Omi. Wonderful he was listening in. "He was raped, Ken. There's blood all over the seat of his pants…"   
  
Omi covered his mouth and silently began to cry harder. 'This isn't happening! Please God this isn't happening!' Yohji talking to Aya shook Omi out of his thoughts. "Aya I have to check you down below." Yohji reached out and unbuttoned Aya's pants and the redhead began to scream. "NO! NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Omi covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly. What was going on?? Where was the Aya Omi knew. The Aya that was cold and silent. And strong…Where did he go? Whoever had hurt him had taken away anything that Aya ever had, that ever made up who he was…and Omi hated it.  
  
Suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the room. Omi jumped and opened his eyes. Yohji had stripped Aya of his pants so his wounds under the bloody garment could be checked. Cuts, bruises and deep gashes covered Aya's lower half. Omi's eyes moved to watch his love's face. His heart caught in his throat. Omi didn't think the redhead could cry harder if he tried. "YOHJI STOP!! PLEASE! God just kill me! LET ME GO!"   
  
Ken walked up behind the couch and grabbed Aya's hands hoping to calm him down. While Ken was having the life squeezed out of his hands Yohji was still patching up Aya's legs.   
  
Omi then watched as Yohji parted Aya's legs further. "Take a deep breath Aya!" before the redhead could respond Ken tightened his hold on him and Yohji thrust a finger into his center. Aya flipped. "GET OFF!! GET OFF ME!! SHI NEEE! Shi ne…" Aya struggled against Ken and sobbed.   
  
Omi stood in the doorway watching the whole ordeal. He was trembling. 'Aya must be so scared. He must feel so betrayed.' Just then Ken cursed out loud, which was rare. 'Now what…' Omi thought…he craned his neck to get a look at Aya's face over the arm on the couch. He'd just vomited. Yohji stopped whatever it was that he was doing to Aya and covered him with the thin sheet that was in the laundry basket across from the couch. How convenient.   
  
Ken came back and cleaned Aya up then he ordered Yohji to pick him up, sheet and all, so he could strip the now dirty slip cover. Once that was done Yohji put Aya back down and left the room, Ken stayed a moment longer to inform Aya that there was a small trashcan at the bedside now. Incase he felt ill again. Then Ken too left. He stopped at the doorway and guided Omi from the room. "Come on Omi…let him rest. You can see him in the morning." Omi tried hard not to cry when he heard Aya begin to do just that once again.   
  
After everyone had gone into their respective rooms it was well past 2 in the morning. Omi changed into his pajamas and waited until he heard Ken and Yohji snoring before he quietly ventured out of his room again.  
  
When he got into the living room, Aya was perched on his side, unfortunately emptying the rest of the contents of his stomach into the trashcan. When he was done he rolled onto his back to catch his breath.  
  
The sheet that covered his nude lower half was lying very low. A bit red hair from his groin was showing. Omi gulped hard. He slowly approached the bed. "A-Aya?"  
  
The redhead jumped a mile in the air. Realizing it was only Omi, Aya closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Omi assumed he didn't care he was there and crawled up on the bed. If he did Aya would've already cursed him out and scared him from the room.   
  
"What do you want Omi?"   
  
"A-Ayaaa…." Omi said starting to cry again… 'Fuck!' Omi thought. 'I promised myself I wasn't gunna cry in front of him!'  
  
"Omi!" Omi coughed out a sob and looked down at his hands resting on his folded legs in front of him. A tear began to work its way down his cheek but it was suddenly wiped away and a cold hand cupped his cheek. "Don't cry Omi. I'll be ok….Go back to bed ok? We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"No….please! I-I don't…wanna leave you! I've been so worried about you…You're all I've thought about lately…I've been so worried…I-I don't wanna leave your side now that your home….I love you Aya!" Omi let out a few more sobs before Aya pulled him down to lay beside him. "I love you too Omi…Goodnight." 


End file.
